La Nekomata y su Dulce
by hvick
Summary: Luego de haber sido abandonada me vuelvo reencarnada por una demonio de clase alta, aunque eso me haya alegrado en ese momento no quita el echo de que me sienta Sola y triste por mi vida actual. Aunque mi Dulce llegó pronto y me ayudará. (asco de summary v:) KonekoxIssei
1. Chapter 1

**Neko...**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de HighSchool DxD ni de sus personajes.**

 **Categoría T por si las dudas...**

Neko.. es el significado de gato en japones con el que todos los humanos y casi toda la gente que habla japones llama a los gatos de esa forma, fuera casualidad o no yo soy una parte de ellos. Mi nombre es Shirone Toujou aunque casi todos me llaman Koneko que significa "gatita". La unica persona que me llamo por mi nombre fue mi nee-sama Kuroka Toujou a quien odio mas que a cualquier otra persona ya que me abandono y me dejo sola cuando asesino a su amo un demonio de clase alta. Oh es verdad, si se preguntan de si existe lo sobrenatural mi respuesta es sí. A mis 7 años kuroka-neesama me contó todo lo necesario ya sea sobre los demonios, angeles caídos y angeles creados por dios. También desde esa edad empezó a entrenarme y me enseño que ambas no eramos humanas y que eramos de una raza de los gatos llamada Nekoshou y que eramos llamadas Nekomatas por nuestra especie hibrida de los gatos, también me enseño que nosotras teniamos cola y orejas de gato y que ademas de detectar lo mismo que ellos en terminos de vista, sonido y un poder que teníamos y que nuestra especie era la mas fuerte gracias a este el cual era el Senjutsu.

Volviendo al tema cuando nuestros padres murieron un demonio de clase alta reencarnó a mi hermana Kuroka haciendo que yo vaya con ella pero un día el poder de mi hermana se descontroló y asesino al demonio quemando toda la mansión y escapando dejandome abandonada y sola, tuve que escapar durante días ya que había sido condenada a muerte para evitar otra posible amenaza por culpa de mi hermana. Cuando ya estaba cansada de tanto correr, sin aire y con mucha hambre cayendo al suelo esperando por que me encontraran y que me mataran pude ver a un hombre en sus 30 años. Este simplemente me dijo que estaría bien y me llevo junto a una chica en sus 14 años que me sonreía y me pedia ser su sirvienta para protegerme, al principio me negue ya que no podía confiar en nadie pero el hombre me dijo que ella era de confianza así que acepte.

 **Ya han pasado unos años desde que buchou me salvó**

Ahora mismo me encuentro en el club de investigación de lo oculto, que se encuentra en el edificio viejo de la Academia Kuoh. Comiendo un helado mientras veo que buchou esta mirando un libro y Kiba-senpai estaba a mi lado leyendo lo que parece ser un libro de estrategias con la espada de la era medieval. Simplemente desvío la mirada, algo que no dije sobre mi probablemente es que no se expresarme y siempre estoy siendo fria y de pocas palabras. Me molesta un poco expresarme ya que desde que mi hermana me abandono no volví a confiar tanto en las personas y eso se volvió un problema para mi ya que ahora soy exactamente como si fuese un robot. Aunque Issei-senpai siempre me vio de una diferente forma. Sonrío al pensar eso, no se por que me pongo feliz siempre que pienso en Issei-senpai..

\- ¿Koneko-Chan estas pensando en Issei-kun? te ves un poco sonrojada y supuse que pensarías sobre el ya que últimamente lo estas observando demasiado - Muevo de forma robotica a mi cabeza hacia la derecha encontrándome con Kiba-senpai sonriéndome y me pongo muy nerviosa sintiendo como mis mejillas me queman de ardor y empezando a comer el helado de forma apresurada congelándome unos segundos. Antes de que le diera una respuesta se escucha como la puerta del club se abre dejando ver como alguien que conozco perfectamente ingresa dentro del club haciendo que buchou se saque los lentes y guarde el libro y que mi corazón se acelerase bastante, ese "alguien" es Issei-senpai que nos saluda mientras va directamente hacia nosotros.

\- Buchou, ya he terminado con los trabajos de demonio de ayer - Le dice Issei-senpai a buchou quien asiente con una sonrisa sincera diciendole que se puede retirar... este podría ser mi momento para decirle a senpai algo que he guardado por mucho tiempo desde que me ayudo a aceptar mi poder y me trato con delicadeza y amabilidad. Con un poco de vergüenza salgo detras de el dando la excusa de que saldría a tomar aire un poco y siguiendo a issei-senpai hasta unos metros de afuera de la academia.. respiro profundamente y me preparo para decirle todo lo que me aguante en estos ultimos meses.

\- ¡Issei-senpai! - Le grito a lo cual el se da la vuelta un poco confundido y me ve quedandose quieto mientras yo hacía todo lo posible para no ponerme a temblar de lo nerviosa que me siento en estos momentos...

\- Koneko-Chan? que necesitas? - Me responde con amabilidad y una sonrisa que solo me derrite, realmente el se gano mi corazón en tan poco tiempo.. y creo que es a la unica persona que realmente me exprese de tal forma, se siente tan bien y a la vez extraño ya que jamas me había expresado de tal forma frente a alguien.

\- Y-Yo q-quería decirte... q-quería decirte... hmm... - Temblaba y no podía decirle, yo sabía que Issei-senpai siempre hizo todo por la presidenta... que ella era todo para el y que lo que haré ahora seguramente no funcione para nada ya que yo jamas fui de su agrado realmente, pero quiero hacer esto para que almenos el sepa mis sentimientos...

\- ¿Que sucede Koneko-Chan?- Con mucha fuerza que sinceramente no se de donde saque y tampoco se como doy un paso adelante acercandome levemente a el y con mucha determinación y con mis mejillas arder como nunca digo lo que de verdad quiero decirle... y es.

\- ¡Y-Yo q-quería decirte.. que t-tu me gustas mucho Issei-Senpai! - Desvío la mirada un poco, se perfectamente que ahora mismo su rostro debe estar bastante sorprendido y con algo de lastima. Solo para estar segura me giro y veo su rostro, es de confusión y un poco de ¿Tristeza? no lo entiendo, rapidamente el se agacha para estar un poco mas abajo de mi altura y me responde algo que jamas pensé que me diría.. y que sin dudas cambiaría mi vida de ahora en adelante...

 _-_ Koneko-Chan... Yo... _-_

 **...**

 _ **Bueno bueno, se viene mi segundo fic y bastante corto (no me maten) y los dejo ya con el que sería el Prologo. Obviamente el próximo capitulo lo haré mucho mas largo.**_

 _ **Ah, y había tomado unas vacaciones Fanfictioneras (?) y fue por ese motivo que no subí el próximo capitulo de Recordar quien eres... pero tranquilos que pronto subiré los últimos capítulos aunque también fue por que la verdad el fic no tuvo ningún review que realmente me inspire demasiado (con esto no quiero decir que los review que me mandaron no fueron nada) simplemente que creo que la historia estaba siendo muy "Clitché" y seguramente la modifique un poco en los ultimos capitulos. Sin nada mas que agregar espero reviews sobre como se quedan con el prólogo de este nuevo fic, también quiero agregar que este fic estará desde un solo pov (basicamente desde el punto de vista de Koneko). Sin nada mas que agregar espero que tengan un buen día.**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto,hvick.**_


	2. Cambios renovados y Pensamientos

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de HighSchool DxD ni de sus personajes.**

 **Categoría T por si las dudas...**

\- Koneko-Chan... Yo... no puedo corresponderte.. -

Esa fue la respuesta que de ilusionarme por que el me sonrió en cuanto me confesé pase a estar muy deprimida, esas fueron las palabras que rompieron mi corazón.. luego de haber soportado tanto y de ayudarle tanto Issei-Senpai no pudo corresponderme, ahora mismo me encuentro en mi cama sin poder dormir obviamente por lo sucedido esta tarde en el puente donde me le confesé a Issei-Senpai...

 _-_ **Flashback -**

\- ¡Issei-senpai! - Le grito a lo cual el se da la vuelta un poco confundido y me ve quedandose quieto mientras yo hacía todo lo posible para no ponerme a temblar de lo nerviosa que me siento en estos momentos...

\- Koneko-Chan? que necesitas? - Me responde con amabilidad y una sonrisa que solo me derrite, realmente el se gano mi corazón en tan poco tiempo.. y creo que es a la unica persona que realmente me exprese de tal forma, se siente tan bien y a la vez extraño ya que jamas me había expresado de tal forma frente a alguien.

\- Y-Yo q-quería decirte... q-quería decirte... hmm... - Temblaba y no podía decirle, yo sabía que Issei-senpai siempre hizo todo por la presidenta... que ella era todo para el y que lo que haré ahora seguramente no funcione para nada ya que yo jamas fui de su agrado realmente, pero quiero hacer esto para que almenos el sepa mis sentimientos...

\- ¿Que sucede Koneko-Chan?- Con mucha fuerza que sinceramente no se de donde saque y tampoco se como doy un paso adelante acercandome levemente a el y con mucha determinación y con mis mejillas arder como nunca digo lo que de verdad quiero decirle... y es.

\- ¡Y-Yo q-quería decirte.. que t-tu me gustas mucho Issei-Senpai! - Desvío la mirada un poco, se perfectamente que ahora mismo su rostro debe estar bastante sorprendido y con algo de lastima. Solo para estar segura me giro y veo su rostro, es de confusión y un poco de ¿Tristeza? no lo entiendo, rapidamente el se agacha para estar un poco mas abajo de mi altura y me responde algo que jamas pensé que me diría.. y que sin dudas cambiaría mi vida de ahora en adelante...

 _-_ Koneko-Chan... Yo... no puedo corresponderte.. aún no puedo olvidar a Raynare, perdoname pero aunque se que tu eres una hermosa chica y mujer que es amable, expresiva y sobretodo sincera aún sigo sin poder expresarme yo del todo.. _-_ En ese momento pude ver que Issei-senpai lagrimeaba y yo simplemente estaba en shock, desanimada y sobretodo triste.

\- Esta bien Issei-Senpai, perdoname a mi por ser tan tonta jaja - le sonreía forzadamente y reía aunque para mis adentros yo enrealidad estaba llorando y me sentía cada vez peor.. simplemente me mordí el labio aguantandome las ganas de quedar mal frente a Issei-Senpai y salí corriendo hacia otro lado, no sabía donde pero tenia que salir de ese lugar ya.

No pense a donde ir y decidí irme a mi casa, al llegar fui al baño para ver mi rostro y me sorprendí por lo que veía. La verdad mi rostro era un desastre, lleno de lagrimas y la pintura de los ojos barriendo todo mi rostro como si fuese alguien que hubiese estado en un funeral. Me lave la cara y me fui a la cama, no estaba nada bien y me dolía el corazón demasiado por lo que paso hace no mucho con Issei-senpai... fui muy idiota y lo reconozco, la verdad no tenía ganas de dormir por lo que me levante y me fui a la cocina para prepararme una hamburguesa y comer para luego irme a dormir pensando en que sucederá mañana con respecto a como me verá Issei-Senpai cuando despierte...

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Me desperté como un monstruo, o almenos así me pude definir al verme al espejo, ojos rojos, ojeras y sobretodo la pintura de los ojos desparramada por todos lados debido a el gran lagrimeo que hice ayer, un desastre. Me arreglé y me saque la pintura de los ojos para luego maquillarme un poco así no se notaba tanto mi rostro echo un asco. Me cambié y cerré la puerta de la casa para dirigirme a la academia esperando no poder ver mucho a Issei-Senpai... y me pregunto como pensará de mi ahora en adelante..

...

Ya pasaron las clases que me tocaban, ahora me dirijo hacia el club aunque no haya visto a nadie y parece que seré la primera en llegar. Eso me extraña bastante ya que se supone que Buchou siempre es la primera en llegar junto con Akeno-senpai. Al llegar abro las puertas del club y entro en este, no parece haber nadie por lo que me siento en el sofá donde estoy acostumbrada a estar y saco un helado para empezar a comer esperando a que los demás llegaran, probablemente hubo una misión para algunos y deben de estar ocupados por eso llegué antes...

\- Y al parecer el destino nos hace estar juntos de nuevo.. - Un susurro de una voz en mi oido que me hace temblar ligeramente.. me doy la vuelta para ver si mis sospechas son ciertas y me encuentro con Issei-Senpai sonriéndome muy cerca de mi, siento que mi corazón esta a punto de estallar... no, controlate Koneko... Tienes que actuar con calma pero es que... Jamas lo había visto tan de cerca y me estoy perdiendo en sus ojos poco a poco... pero nuestra distancia se hace presente al escuchar a alguien más

\- Buenos días - quien entra es Kiba-Senpai quien al vernos ya separados automaticamente rie levemente causando que yo no pueda ver a nadie en especifico y quedarme viendo al suelo con el corazón latiendome a mil.. - Oh hola Kiba, me preguntaba donde habrán ido Akeno-san y Buchou ahora - escucho que Issei-Senpai suspira con un deje de cansancio mientras que Kiba se sienta en un sofá al lado de mi y Issei-senpai hace lo mismo pero en frente de mi comenzando a hablar con Kiba-senpai mientras que yo no podía articular nisiquiera mi cerebro para mirar a otro lado que no sea el suelo. - Koneko-Chan tu helado se esta derritiendo... - me dice Issei-Senpai a lo que por instito pongo mi helado en la boca comiendolo en un instante y quedandome helada por el frío haciendo que ambos se rían de mi y que mis mejillas empezaran a arder levemente aunque trato de evitarlo viendo hacia otro lado..

 _ **Ya fuera de la Academia**_

Suspiro al saber que el camino a casa es tan agotador luego de todo lo que he vivido en este año, desde la llegada de Issei-Senpai todo fue mas activo incluso con los ataques de la Brigada del Caos pasamos por muchas cosas... entre ellas mi confesión por Issei-Senpai y su segunda muerte que me hizo reaccionar sobre lo que sentía realmente por el.. Desde ese momento empezé a verlo de una diferente forma que me sorprendió bastante ya que me daba melancolía aunque luego de todo esa catástrofe de la Brigada del Caos decidí sorprenderlo con mi confesión y todo salió mal. De echo el me rechazó y desde ese día o almenos que recuerde todos los días en las mañanas al verme noto que siempre estoy con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, me duele y mucho saber que el jamas podrá compartir el mismo sentimiento que el mio y que simplemente buchou me gano, el en unos meses luego de que buchou se gradúe piensa confesarle todo lo que siente por ella y pedirle casamiento. Claro que al enterarme esto estallé de tristeza y siempre estoy mal por ello. Lo se debo tratar de olvidarme pero no es tan fácil si la vida misma me pone en contra el olvidarme facilmente sin que el se me ponga encima o que sucedan cosas como que el se tropieze y quede encima de mi o susurros como los de hoy... Suspiro en derrota y entro a casa para ver nada enrealidad, vivo sola y siempre me mantengo con los ahorros que buchou me dio al pedirle vivir sola.

Me hago algo para comer y luego me lanzo a la cama, pero escucho unos pasos y inmediatamente me pongo alerta viendo si noto alguna presencia pero dejo de escuchar los pasos y no siento ninguna presencia a mi alrededor... observo hacia todos los lados ya que no me creo que haya sido casualidad eso y noto un tacto sobre mi espalda asustandome por completo y dandome la vuelta, al darme la vuelta...

\- Hola Shirone... te quería venir a visitar y se que no soy bienvenida pero quiero hablar sobre algunas cosas contigo y disculpa si te asusté.. - Es Kuroka-nee sama, mi hermana y la persona que mas odio en el mundo, inmediatamente me preparo para pelear con ella y la miro con frialdad absoluta sin embargo no noto ningun tipo de hostilidad de ella hacia mi por lo que me relajo solo un poco. Sin dejar de mirarla le digo que se sienta y me siento delante de ella esperando para ver que me quería decir

\- Te quería contar lo que sucedió ese día y por que te abandone... y te lo quiero contar de verdad, no pienso mentirte. Por favor Shirone escuchame aunque sea la ultima vez. - Me dice rogandome y empezando a ¿lagrimear? bueno, supongo que jamas supe la historia verdadera y si de verdad no esta mintiendo con lo que dice entonces debería de darle una oportunidad...

\- Esta bien Kuroka-neesama... habla - Le digo mirandola fijamente, la verdad no tenía muchos animos pero creo que jamás le pedí su historia y necesito saberla..

\- Hace no mucho tiempo... cuando aún vivíamos con el amo escuche que el hablaba con alguien y decía que quería venderte y hacer que yo me quede con el como su juguete, que tu no le importabas y que solo serías un estorbo para nuestra futura relación... eso me enfureció demasiado en ese entonces... no quería que te hicieran nada y luego de unos días mientras estaba en mi trabajo de demonio me encontré con el hakuryuuko, el me dijo que podía venir con el si es que me volvía una demonio renegada. Lo pensé un poco hasta que una semana después el te empezó a golpear y yo no me pude controlar, se que tu no vas a creeme en lo que digo ya que el te había dormido y nunca te enteraste de nada, solo cuando te saque de ese lugar luego de haber peleado con el y tener ese accidente... yo decidí mentirte para que no sea tan dificil el alejarme de ti... fuí una cobarde, no sabía como hacer para que me creyeras y no verte llorar así que simplemente me fui. Sabía que podrías salvarte por ti misma y que nos volveríamos a ver - Ella me dijo dejandome en shock, jamas imagine que fuera así la historia... la verdad tiene razón con lo de que no puedo creerle tan facilmente ya que ese día recuerdo que el vino a verme y me dio un vaso con agua.. pero no recuerdo nada mas y cuando desperté estaba con Kuroka-neesama... tengo que pensarlo y mucho

\- Lo siento por no ser tan específica y poder contarte mas detalles... es solo que eso fue lo que paso y no se como hacer para que entiendas que yo solo lo hice para protegerte, yo jamas haría algo que te lastimara sin ningún motivo aparente... hicimos la promesa shirone.. no quiero perderte - me dice mientras comienza a lagrimear, yo simplemente me quedo viendola con lagrimas sobre mis ojos... ella realmente lo recuerda.. la abrazo y nos quedamos así por un rato largo, en el cual pude comprobar que mi Nee-sama seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

 _ **Unos días después**_

Me levantaba como todos los días con mala cara, la verdad es que me estaba desesperando cada vez mas en tratar de pensar lo menos posible en senpai, pero todos mis pensamientos terminaban siendo de el.. realmente me tiene atrapada y no se como salir... Kuroka-neesama me dió algunos consejos pero cada vez que trato de acercarme a el me lamento de lo que hago y decido retroceder, o simplemente veo como Buchou se acerca a el y le demuestra su cariño que tanto me hace mal y cada vez peor.. Me voy a cambiar y salgo de casa hacia la Academia nuevamente, como todos los anteriores días solo que claro. ¿Ningún día es igual del todo verdad?

\- Koneko. - Me llamaba Buchou quién estaba mirandome fijamente a lo que le miro sin ningún tipo de expresión aunque creo que noto que estaba un poco mas fría de lo normal, no se que me sucede.. se supone que Issei-Senpai debería estar con buchou y yo simplemente disfrutar de mi vida como lo mas normal que podría suceder, pero el estar cerca de el siempre y mas si al estúpido profesor de Matemáticas se le hubiese ocurrido que en la semana fuesemos a un viaje de excurción acompañados de nuestros superiores, basicamente para mi mala suerte junto con Issei-Senpai.

Volviendo al presente veo como buchou se acerca a mi y se sienta delante de mí mirandome algo confundida y con calidez y ternura. Me odio a mi misma por pensar en quien se va a convertir en su esposo de una manera que da vergüenza cuando se supone que buchou me salvó de posiblemente haber muerto. Retracto mis pensamientos al instante y la miro esperando una respuesta de parte de ella

\- He notado que tu y Ise no se llevan muy bien o almenos eso pienso sobre su comportamiento ultimamente... a sido bastante distante aunque de parte de ti mas que nada. ¿Sucedió algo? - me pregunta a lo que yo simplemente la miro como si hubiese dicho la peor verdad del mundo, simplemente le niego con la cabeza y ella me sonríe para luego abrazarme.. me quedo paralizada compartiendo el abrazo y queriendo desahogarme.. pero sería penoso ademas ya tengo suficiente con que Kuroka-neesama sepa sobre lo que me sucede como para tener problemas con buchou.

\- Bueno, tenía un contrato para ti. ¿Puedes hacerlo? - Me pregunta a lo que le respondo que sí dandome un papel con los detalles sobre el contratista recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de ella y asintiendo parandome de mi asiento y retirandome con su permiso hacia la localidad donde debía hacer el contrato. Creo un circulo mágico debajo de mis pies con el signo de la familia Gremory y me retiro de el club llegando sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo a donde sería la localidad de el contratista haciendo que me de vuelta de golpe por sentir una voz detrás de donde estaba.

\- Oh, lo siento por tomarte por sorpresa. Me presento, mi nombre es Euclid Lucifuge y soy el hermano pequeño de Grayfia Lucifuge. Creo que deberías de saber quien es ella cierto? en fin. Quería conversar contigo sobre algunas cosas y luego pedirte mi deseo por el cual te he llamado aquí así que toma asiento por favor. - Me indica haciendo que me siente mirandolo bastante raro, que era lo que quería el hermano menor de Grayfia-sama? si bien tengo entendido ella jamas contó que tenia algún miembro de su familia por lo que esto me sorprendió de sobremanera

\- Soy Toujou Koneko, un placer. - le digo cortante a lo que recibo una sonrisa de parte de el que logra hacerme sentir un poco extraña, no sabría decir que es por lo que simplemente me dedico a mirarle mientras me ofrece una tasa de te junto con el a lo cual acepto gustosa. Extrañaba tener una conversación... tranquila con alguien.

\- Bien, soy un demonio de clase suprema aunque retirado ya. Abandone el inframundo y me oculté de mi hermana en el mundo humano, la verdad estaba cansado de que ella tomara las deciciones incorrectas y bueno... me termine aburriendo y salí un rato de casa. Luego de eso entré a una organización de facciones que buscaban la verdadera paz y pase años en ella. Al final un grupo de demonios logró encontrarnos y intentaron matarnos, ellos lograron asesinar al lider y a todos los demás pero yo logré escapar de allí. Me oculté durante mucho tiempo y cuando estaba en mis tiempos de paz logré conocer a una chica que me hizo sentir amado. Lastima que 3 años luego de haberme enamorado de ella y de haberle confesado y que ella me correspondiera terminé viendo como esta me traicionaba de la peor manera, ella era una de las que me estaban buscando para eliminarme sin ningún motivo. Todo terminó de la peor forma y por mas que quiero olvidarme siempre termino recordandola en cada cosa que hago, me molesta y me duele bastante. Por lo que quería invocarte para preguntarte si podrías cocinarme algunos días y que nadie sepa sobre mi estancia. ¿Podrías? - Yo lo miré atentamente ya que la historia tenía en algo en común sobre nosotros, yo no podía olvidarme de la persona a la que realmente estoy enamorada y que hice muchas cosas para que el estuviera a gusto de mi. Aunque el solamente me dijo que no podía estar conmigo y que luego se le confesara a mi maestra.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento y sin tener que hacerlo ya que sabía la respuesta

Era todo o nada y por mas que no quisiera el hombre que tenía enfrente quizás pudiera hacerla olvidar de aquel intruso que le lastimo su corazón...

O mejor dicho, que me lastimo bastante y que me sigue atormentando todos los días...

Quizás esto me haga olvidar finalmente...

Quizás pueda ayudar a alguien y pueda recuperarme...

Quizás solo tenga que seguir adelante y con este contratiempo pueda hacerlo..

Solo tengo que olvidarme de él

¿y que mejor forma que estando con otra persona?

 _ **En esta guerra solo gana la Princesa..**_

 _ **Pero mi pequeño dulce no me va a ganar en esto...**_

 _ **Claro que no, después de todo el no tiene interés de mi.**_

 _ **Aún después de sacrificarme**_

 ** _Issei Hyodou_**

Me levanté de golpe al haber pensado eso, que me sucedía? noté a mi lado que estaba el despertador con la alarma y rebentando mis timpanos aunque rapidamente lo apagué y me puse pálida al ver la hora que era... iba a llegar 20 minutos mas tarde si no me apuraba. Como si fuese lo último que haría en mi vida logre vestirme en menos de 5 minutos, creo que hasta Kiba-Senpai no podría haberme seguido con la mirada de tan rapida que fuí, me arreglé el cabello y ya que lo tenía largo decidí hacerme unas coletas y maquillarme un poco de tal forma que tampoco se note mucho para que no me regañen pero sosteniendo una mirada diferente. Hoy sin dudas quería que **TODOS** en la academia sepan quien soy y sobre todo que cierto castaño portador de un Dragon Celestial note mi presencia de alguna forma.

 _ **Y Claro que lo hice..**_

Todos en la academia notaron como yo estaba diferente, con una sonrisa enorme sobre mi rostro y que claramente era arrogante como lo era antes de que la pasara mal con mi hermana entré a la Academia llamando la atención de muchos compañeros de diferentes clases..

Al pasar mis clases me dirigía a el club con mi nuevo cambio de personalidad con la cual logré llamar la atención de todos dentro pero estaba mas que satisfecha con ver a Issei-Senpai viendome confundido y sorprendido. La verdad no sabía ni por que estaba haciendo esto pero agradecía a los dioses que realmente haya funcionado.

A la tarde me dirigía sin que nadie sospeche a la casa de Euclid y así cenabamos juntos, la verdad se me hacía extraño que una persona como el tenga tantas cualidades y me agradaba bastante. También no podía negar que era sumamente guapo y que posiblemente atraiga las miradas de miles de mujeres sobre el.

Pero en que estoy pensando? me sobresalto al pensar eso y simplemente suspiro para luego irme finalmente a la casa de el repitiendome lo mismo una y otra vez, que es lo que realmente me estubo pasando en estos meses?..

 _ **Bueno Bueno, creo que mas de 1 me va a querer matar por solo traer esto, pero creo que para ser el primer capitulo esta bien. No lo se, en fin.**_

 _ **Con respecto a la votación que di**_ **ace** **rca** _ **del HAREM y del NO Harem la verdad tengo mi opinión y es la siguiente**_

 _ **La votación va ganando por el curso del harem, aunque esta historia va a ser desde el punto de vista de Koneko, por lo que no le veo bastante sentido a el uso del harem ya que va a ser mas especificandose en su historia que en la de issei. Eso sí, celos van a haber y demás cosas pero no será como creo que la mayoría de gente cree. En fin, a lo que quiero llegar es que esta es mi opinión y yo les dí a elegir si querian harem o no, pero si tuviese que opinar diria que prefiero un IsseixKoneko. REPITO, es solo mi opinión pero bueno. Si quieren HAREM entonces lo tendrán, pero todavía falta mucho para eso y recién comenzamos con esta historia :D**_

 _ **También agradezco enormemente a todos los que votaron y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic :D**_

 _ **Me hizo mucha ilusión seguir gracias a God of Hope y Zafir09 Quienes les interesa bastante la historia y eso lo valoro mucho como también a los demas ya que realmente tenía un poco de dudas sobre si esto les iba a interesar, pero por lo visto si y eso me alegra mucho :)**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir los veo en el próximo cap que trataré de hacerlo de 10mil palabras así no me matan. :D**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto, hvick.**_


	3. Aviso y posible Chapter 3

**Buenas... Primero que nada esto es un aviso**

Lo siento a todas las personas que quizás pensaron que esto sería un cap, pero lamentablemente

tengo que contarles algo que realmente necesito contar. Y es referente a esta pag

Todo empieza desde que me vi TODAS las season de hsdxd la novela ligera. Luego de eso comenzé a ver fanfics en esta pagina. Fue acerca de 2013-2014 cuando me quede sin internet casi un año y gracias al Sr. **Seky** conocí fanfiction, con su historia **El Verdadero Issei** la cual realmente me atrapó por completo y me hizo adentrar en esto que es fanfiction.

A que voy con esto? que desde que hice el ultimo capitulo de **"La Nekomata y su Dulce"** hasta la fecha simplemente deje por un tiempo como sabrán de actualizar y que nunca volvi a subir un cap de **"Recordar quien eres"** ahora bien.

¿Por qué? muy simple, estuve viendo demás fics creados por otra gente durante todo este tiempo ya que como la gente que me sigue sabrá yo no sigo un guión y simplemente escribo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza. Lo que hice fue ver fics de otra gente para aprender mas sobre los diálogos y para progresar pero lo que me encontre lamentablemente es simplemente un asco.

Fanfiction o mas bien fics de HsDxD estan repletos de las mismas historias, Rias y su sequito odian a Issei, lo matan y el resucita por Ophis o por algún otro. Issei se vuelve antisocial o "emo" y Miles de chicas se arrojan hacia el, Ranks T que se vuelven M de la nada por que los mismos escritores hacen lemmon sin explicar nada, Etc.

Las historias no digo que sean malas, hay algunas que cumplen con el matar a issei y sin embargo son buenas, pero a donde voy es que todas pero TODAS no se explican. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que o simplemente la historia va a un rumbo donde el lector se pierde por no decir que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que esta leyendo o que no termina de entender una parte y el autor no lo corrige. Y si lo hacen dicen cosas sin sentido y casi todo el cap es exactamente de pura palabrería del autor sobre cuentos, anéctodas, etc. Los díalogos del personaje son casi nada y si los hay casi nunca se explica bien.

Claramente me refiero a los fics donde hay OC'S y bueno, no me quejo de que los haya ya que yo también agregue a un OC en " **Recordar quien eres"** pero casi siempre estos son muy OP o le quitan el protagonismo al protagonista.

Muchos OC's son hombres o mujeres que lo unico que hacen es que Issei o sea su aliado, o sea inferior a ellos o que simplemente arruine la historia. Con esto también me refiero a los OC's crossover, y hay una pregunta que realmente me intriga demasiado y va hacia MUCHOS de estos autores que sieeeempre hacen crossover

 **Acaso cuando pones no existe la opción de buscar o crear un crossover? Por que?**

Sí, es exactamente esa mi pregunta

Si de verdad quieren hacer un crossover que NO contamine la historia porfavor haganlo de un solo anime

Como Assasin's Creed que es un juego pero hasta el mismo juego tiene un lugar en "Crossovers" y NADIE crea fics en el! casi NADIE usa esas opciones y de verdad, he visto muy pocos crossovers en español en esa pagina

Siempre estan en la sección Anime normal

Ahora bien, cambiando de tema hay veces donde los crossovers ayudan o hacen a issei su enemigo, entiendo eso y la verdad que me encanta la idea pero hasta cierto limite...

 **Hubo hasta una semana donde todos los fics eran de crossover de Naruto, Devil may Cry, Assasin's creed, etc.**

Donde están los fics originales? los que es sobre Issei, que se vuelve defensor de los demonios y por algun suceso la historia cambia? por qué no hay fics donde hsdxd no sea TAN cambiado?

Nisiquiera los animes en general cambian de tal forma! es estúpido!

En fin... volviendo a donde estaba...

HsDxD es un gran anime, tiene una Light Novel excelente.

Sin embargo los fics de la gente se pueden catalogar como

Una historia que no tiene sentido

Puedo hablar de ello, por ejemplo los fics de que issei canta

En un principio me gusto la idea, pero luego hasta hay fics con la misma historia

3 fics de la misma historia! exactamente igual!

No termino de entender a la gente, Ophis entrena a issei y se vuelve un dios ultra OP

Pero llega un personaje que nadie conoce y se vuelve el dios de la "lujuria" torturando a issei, haciendo que se quede sordo, ciego, etc.

En fín, terminando ya con esto quería preguntarles si quieren que mis fics vuelvan.

Ya que quiero actualizarlos y cuando sea mucho mejor

 **Posiblemente haga una remasterización de "La Nekomata y su Dulce"**

Sin más que decir, gracias por leer y espero volvernos a ver pronto

Issei extremadamente fuerte pero Antagonista? una idea más. Es broma.. pero me gustaría verlo sin ser tan fuerte que digamos... solo normalito

Se despide, hvick.


End file.
